Jinx Needs Something New
by Shivorc
Summary: Jinx is tired with how everything is going. I mean the H.I.V.E Five is the biggest laughing stock of the criminal world. They have not been able to successfully rob any store without being apprehended by the Teen Titans and the police, ordinary police officers. And to top off that fact, Jinx is lonely. So, to at least rectify one problem, Jinx decides to go out and meet someone.
1. Chapter 1

Jinx is tired with how everything is going. I mean the H.I.V.E Five is the biggest laughing stock of the criminal world. They have not been able to successfully rob any store without being apprehended by the Teen Titans and the police, ordinary police officers. And to top off that fact, Jinx is lonely. So, to at least rectify one problem, Jinx decides to go out and meet someone, and no better place to meet someone then the library, right?

Chapter One

The H.I.V.E Fives day is going as normal, Billy Numerous and See-More were sitting on the couch watching some racing, Mammoth was gorging on whatever was left in the fridge, Kyd Wykkyd was sitting in a corner sulking, and Gizmo and Jinx were sitting in front of the computer looking for viable robbing locations.

"What about the Jewelry Shop on 44rd street?" Gizmo asked.

"Oh yeah, lets rob a Jewelry Shop a half a block away from the police station, that's definitely the best option." Jinx stated.

Gizmo looked at Jinx about to retaliate when suddenly he got a beep on his communicator. Gizmo looked at his communicator and the eyes in his head looked as if they were going to bulge out of his head.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Gizmo screamed at his communicator, startling everyone in the room.

Jinx took his communicator and looked and practically shattered the communicator. On the screen was a message sent by Private H.I.V.E. The message was an image of what looked like to be a party filled with every single criminal, ever it seemed like. I mean Cheshire was there, Mumbo Jumbo was there, freaking Control Freak was there too.

"Control Freak? Really? I mean how does that geek get invited to something like this, but we don't?" Gizmo seethed.

"Well, to be honest, he is at least able to successfully rob a store, unlike us, even if it's just a GameStop." See-More said.

This threw Gizmo into a fit and going ballistic on See-More, which eventually led to everyone else getting involved. Well everyone besides Jinx. Jinx didn't move from her spot by the computer, and instead started thinking. Thinking of her life.

For as long as Jinx could remember, she considered her life perfect for how it was. She was a powerful sorceress, she didn't have someone telling her what to do, and she what she considered a family with the H.I.V.E Five. But lately, Jinx had been feeling down. See-More was right, they hadn't been able to rob a store in what felt like an eternity, hell she wasn't even sure if they could rob a gas station without being caught. The police force had amped up their game, they had equipment that could nullify her powers and everyone else on her team. And if they were to outrun the police, the Titans would be right around the corner.

The Teen Titans, the protectors of Jump City. A team consisting of Cyborg, a machine? Human? Jinx wasn't really sure what to classify him as. Robin, the acrobatic fighting side kick to the freaking batman. Starfire, who literally has it all ranging from her looks, to her badass powers. Beastboy, a buffoon who never shuts up and can change into any animal. I mean any animal, even a mosquito, like what the hell would you ever need to be a mosquito for? And lastly Raven, the scariest, most mysterious Empath that puts Jinx's power to shame. Raven intrigued Jinx the most, I mean one would think with her powers and her cute emo looks would be a villain.

Jinx felt like whiplash after her thought. Did she really just call Raven cute? The one who has beaten the crap of her plenty of times before. Why would she call Raven cute? I mean yes, she has a good body, her curves are all in the right spot, and her face, oh her face was like if God had set her face to perfection. Well if God was a demon that wanted to take over their world.

Jinx's thoughts were interrupted by a couch pillow nailing her in the head. Somehow Gizmo's rant led to a giant pillow fight/ pillow dodgeball. She took the pillow into her hand, and with a smile on her face, went to join the fight and get her mind off Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Raven sat in her room, well, levitated is a better word. Meditation was key for Raven and lately she had been unable to find a time to do so, with criminal activity going on around the clock. Today had been the first day that no criminal activity had been going on that the regular police could not handle, so Raven decided to make the best of her time. Of course, her meditation was short lived as all of a sudden the intercom sparked on and all she heard was,

"If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe, I'd been married a long time ago, Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?"

Raven crashed onto the floor from the startle and in a moment of rage, used her power to crush the intercom in her room and stormed out of her room to find out who was blasting this god forsaken song.

Raven went straight to the security room and found Cyborg and Beastboy inside the room.

"See Cy! I told you I could hook up my phone to you and then hook you up to the intercom!" Beastboy gloated.

Before Cyborg could retort the entire intercom system was covered in a black magic and crushed. Beastboy and Cyborg both looked at the now crushed intercom system and then the door where a furious Raven stood.

"Some people actually enjoy the quiet. So, could you please, do me a favor, and keep it the FUCK DOWN!" Raven screamed.

After Ravens outburst, she quickly turned on her heels and walked out of the room, leaving a cowering Beastboy and Cyborg.

Raven made her way back to her room before being interrupted by Starfire bursting into the hallway with a bowl of what looked like regurgitated baby food.

"Oh friend Raven! I am just the happiest to have run into you! Please indulge in this delicious meal with me!" Starfire excitedly stated.

"Starfire please, I would just please like to go ba-" Raven was cut off with a spoonful of what had to be the absolute worst tasting "food" that had ever entered her mouth.

"Oh for the love of good god Star what is in that?!" Raven stated between gags.

"Oh just the most delicious ingredients that have ever touched my tongue! I have pizza sauce, mustard, ketchup, anchovies, ice cream, and to top it all off horse radish!" Starfire explained.

Ravens only response was to just gag and hold her stomach. She brushed past Starfire to get to her room. She finally got inside her room and it was like a breath of fresh air, but that was short lived when she heard banging on her door. With a heavy sigh, Raven opened up her door to the last remaining Titan member not to have talked to her yet, Robin.

"Hey Raven, I just want to check up on you, you have been cooped up in your room all day and haven't even come out to eat. Is everything okay?" Robin asked.

Raven had to mentally gather herself as to not lash out at her friend. After about 30 awkward seconds, Raven had calmed herself down enough to not have to worry about what she was going to say.

"I am fine Robin, I just need time to myself, something that everyone seemingly wants to stop from happening" Raven answered, "Now please Robin, I know you have good intentions and everything but please just let me be by myself for today."

Raven simply shut the door after that. Back in her room, Raven restarted her meditation. Since her last day of mediation, her feelings had been running rapid and she needed to sort them out. Inside her mind, she called forth her emoticlones. One by one, each emoticlone appeared in front of her, first was Happiness (Pink), then Bravery (Green), then the others quickly followed behind. But something was not right. Passion (Purple) was there, but she was not completely there. She was translucent, and Raven could see the ground right through her.

Raven flew over to passion with a shocked look on her face.

"Wha-what's wrong with you?" Raven asked herself.

"You don't have any strong passions Raven. Nothing and no one. For a long time your friends and crime fighting were enough. But its not anymore" Passion explained, "You need love Raven."

This came as a shock to Raven, she never thought love would be something she would need. And, to be honest, she didn't know where to find it. Without Passion, her emotions would be out of balance.

"Where can I find love, no one ever has given me that feeling" Raven told herself.

All of a sudden there was a banging at her door in the real world, and Cyborgs booming voice yelling,

"Yo Raven, we got trouble come on the alarm has been going for like 5 minutes!"

Raven quickly started to exit her mind, as she turned around she could have sworn she saw pink hair right by passion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jinx was sitting in the main room inside of the H.I.V.E hideout, reading a novel about a super powered individual struggling with either becoming a hero or villain. She was so caught up inside of the novel, that she was unaware of Billy Numerous sitting down on the other end of the couch and turning on the unexpectedly loud TV. Jinx jumped from where she was sitting, not expecting the loud noise.

"Hey! Can't you see that I'm trying to read here?" Jinx asked Billy with an annoyed look on her face.

"Pfff, reading is for nerds, plus the Indie 500 is on right now and this is what I live for." Billy responded without much care.

"Yeah, well how about watching it in your room? You have like five TV's in your room." Jinx pointed out.

"Ain't enough room." Billy responded.

"What do y-" Jinx started.

"Oh yeah! Danica Patrick is killing it WOO!" a version of Billy Numerous yelled, much to Jinx's annoyance.

To even further her annoyance, six other versions of Billy Numerous appeared, all carrying an assortment of snacks and alcohol. Each version taking a seat that ended up filling up the whole couch and crowding Jinx.

"Okay bu-" Jinx was again interrupted by all versions of Billy Numerous cheering over whatever was happening in the race.

"Billy wi-" again interrupted. "Oh my fu-" interrupted. "BILLY!" Jinx suddenly yelled.

"Will you shut your trap! Don't you see were watching the race!" the original Billy yelled.

Jinx suddenly stands up, points her arm at the TV and lets out some of her magic which destroys the TV.

"You Bitch!" original Billy yelled.

This threw Jinx into a fit of rage and she leaped over to where Billy was sitting and started to strangle him.

"You want to call me a bitch? Huh do you Billy?! I will kill you myself!" Jinx yelled.

The other six versions of Billy Numerous all jump to help the original version, but none of them are able to get Jinx off. All of the commotion eventually attracts the attention of the rest of the H.I.V.E five and once they all see what's happening, they all work to get Jinx off of Billy, with Mammoth being the only one able to actually get Jinx off.

"You stu- *cough* bitch! You've lost your fucking mind!" Billy yells, while hiding behind the rest of the H.I.V.E.

"Listen here you dumb fuck, if you and your annoying ass hadn't gone out of your way to piss me off and you actually weren't a selfish asshole, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Jinx yelled back struggling against Mammoths bear hug.

Billy began to respond before being interrupted by Gizmo.

"Will both of you can it!" Gizmo yelled.

Jinx began to smirk, believing that Gizmo was about to rip into Billy. So Jinx relaxed, which lead to Mammoth releasing Jinx. Suddenly Gizmo turned to Jinx with an angry look on his face.

"Jinx, what the hell is the matter with you? Strangling Billy?! Have you actually lost your mind?!" Gizmo yelled at Jinx.

During Gizmo's yelling, Mammoth again began to bear hug Jinx, which was a smart decision because it looked as if Jinx was actually going to tear Gizmo limb from limb.

"Are you fucking kidding me Gizmo?" Jinx responded.

At the same time, Jinx stopped struggling against Mammoth, and Mammoth again released her, albeit her with caution.

"You know what, I'm going for a walk, but before I go, I want you, Billy, and Gizmo to have this." Jinx gave both of them the middle finger and walked out of the building, book in hand.

Jinx walked out of the hideout with no real destination to think of.

"Stupid Gizmo, I thought he was my friend. I mean I was part of the original trio, years before Billy the dumbass and the rest of the group. How could he blame me for everything?" Jinx thought out loud.

While walking, Jinx found herself in front of what maybe could be the quietest building in all of Jump City, the public library. Jinx pulled up her hood to cover her hair and walked inside. Jinx had never been inside a public library before, the H.I.V.E. academy library was pathetic, and instead of actually being used for reading, many villains went inside just to goof around and play some stupid card game involving weather and other natural disasters like meteors. But this library, was actually quiet, so quiet that Jinx could feel the blood flowing through her veins.

"Perfect, finally peace and quiet." Jinx said out loud, which prompted shushing from other individuals inside.

Jinx ignored the shush, and went further in, and found the perfect seat, in the corner of the building away from everyone. With a happy sigh, Jinx sat down and opened up her book, unaware of a certain purple haired stranger staring at her at the other corner of the library.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The day had gone not exactly as ideal as Raven would have hoped. She had planned on finishing her novel that she had been reading recently within the first hour of being awake. Instead, when she woke up she was face to face with a grinning BeastBoy.

"Ahhhhh!" Raven screamed out of shock.

Ravens power reacted out of protective instinct and grasped onto Beastboys neck and threw him into the nearest wall. Once Raven realized who she was holding onto, she very quickly dropped BeastBoy.

"By Trigon BeastBoy never, ever, do that to me again! How did you even get into my room? I locked my door last night?" Raven asked BeastBoy.

"Yeah okay sorry I shouldn't have done that. And, I might have, you know, buzzed in here through the lock." BeastBoy said with a sheepish look.

Raven had to compose herself, so she would not strangle BeastBoy again.

"Okay, putting aside everything wrong that you did, why did you come in here again?" Raven asked.

"Okay well you see, Cyborg and I just got this new racing game! And it is super cool and like its fun to play. But Cyborg and I are getting bored of playing against each other and Robin and Starfire went to get some new gear sooooo we want you to play!" BeastBoy told with a nervous smile.

Raven rolled her eyes and looked back at BeastBoy.

"Thanks for the offer and the invasion of privacy, but I'll pass. You know you could have just waited for me to leave my room" Raven said.

Raven finally stood up and that's when she noticed the real reason why BeastBoy snuck into her room. In her hands was a Xbone controller that was glued on. She glared at BeastBoy and BeastBoy a nervous, but smug smile.

"Well I mean, I hid all the glue removal so the only way you can get the controller off is by winning at the game!" BeastBoy explained.

So that's how Raven started her day, playing some game called Forzing, or Froza. Finally, after about three hours, she managed to beat both Cyborg and BeastBoy.

"Okay I won. Now, give me the glue removal now." Raven demanded.

BeastBoy gave a defeated nod and reached inside his pants and took out the glue removal. Raven gave BeastBoy a disgusted look but proceeded to use the glue removal and made her way back to her room. However, she was intercepted by Starfire.

"Oh friend Raven! I am over joyous to have run into you! It is a joyous day Raven a joyous day!" Starfire exclaimed.

Starfire proceeded to hug Raven which caused Raven to go as still as a boulder. Once Starfire let go of Raven, Raven composed herself and looked at Starfire in the eyes.

"Please, Starfire, never hug me again." Starfire demanded.

Starfire gave a defeated look, for a second before her normal cheerful attitude returned.

"I apologize friend, but I am just overjoyed because of today!" Starfire explained.

"And why is that?" Raven asked.

"Because, today is the Tamaranean day of friendship. I have already celebrated with Robin and I must celebrate with you now too!" Starfire explained happily.

"Well, why not celebrate with Cyborg or BeastBoy? I'm sure they would enjoy it and I have plans for myself today." Raven explained.

"Oh, well I had plans to ask them later, but, I guess if you do not wish to celebrate with me I can go ask them." Starfire said sadly.

Normally Raven would just turn around and continue back to her room, but the look of hurt and sadness evident on Starfires face made her guilt build up.

"Starfire… what is the first thing you would like to do" Raven said with a forced semi-smile.

Starfire exclaimed and again hugged Raven, rather tightly in fact. Starfire, again, let go of Raven and dragged her all the way to Jump City and they went shopping, got manicures and pedicures, and got massages. It was Ravens nightmare come true. After four hours, Starfire decided that it was either BeastBoys or Cyborgs turn. Raven spent no time teleporting back to her room.

"Finally, alone time with you and I." Raven said to her book.

Well, Raven had spoken too soon as there was a knock on her door. Ravens anger took over her powers for just a moment and two of her mirrors shattered. After getting her emotions under control, she got up and opened her door slightly. Robin stood there.

"Hey Raven, ready to spar? I've been practicing all morning and I think I have this one in the bag." Robin said excitedly.

Raven mentally slapped herself, she had forgotten that she had promised to spar against Robin today.

"I forgot, sorry is there any way we can reschedule?" Raven asked.

Robin put his fingers on his chin as he thought.

"Well, if my memory is correct...nope!" Robin exclaimed as he grabbed Ravens arm and she again found herself being dragged.

Raven decided it was not worth it to fight back against Robin, plus she would have felt bad as she did promise. Robin and Raven sparred, nothing too serious as to not injure one or the other, but enough to at least feel a punch. So punches and kicks were traded, bodies were thrown, just normal everyday sparring activities. They fought for about forty-five minutes before Robin finally was able to get Raven in a chokehold and Raven was forced to tap.

"Yes! Woohoo that's a spar for the books!" Robin exclaimed.

"Congratulations." was all that Raven said before teleporting back to her room.

So that brings Raven to where she was now, sitting in her room, book in hand but not open, sore and annoyed.

"Raven! Raven!" Cyborg yelled from the other side of the door.

For the slightest second, Raven thought about throwing Cyborg all the way to Gotham City, but instead, she looked at the book and got an idea. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and teleported to the city. Cyborg cautiously opened the door and looked around.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked cautiously.

With no answer he took one last look around before seeing on the floor a note, that stated,

"Gone to library."

"Hmm, okay, I guess I'll put her hot dogs in the fridge." Cyborg thought out loud.

Raven teleported to the front of Jump City's public library. This was Ravens favorite place to get away from her team. Now she loves her team like a family, but like today they can be very, overwhelming. She walked in and was greeted very politely by the librarian and went to her favorite spot which was in the back right corner of the library.

Raven sat down and opened her book and began to read. However, she did not read for long as a certain hooded individual sat at the opposite corner of the room. Normally no one sits in the corners, they usually sit in one of the tables in the middle of the room. Raven took one glance at the individual and went back to reading her book, for a like a second. Raven knew she recognized the individual.

Something about the individual was just so familiar, Raven just could not put her finger on it. Not until she saw the individual's eyes, Raven could recognize those pink, cat like eyes anywhere.

"Jinx?" Raven said silently to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Authors Note: This chapter is going to be split into two parts, the first part is going to be Raven's point of view, and the second part will be Jinx's.

* * *

Raven sat still when she first laid eyes on Jinx. She was unsure whether to leave, or to confront Jinx, as she was a wanted criminal for multiple attempts of robbery. However, Raven had no doubt that if she were to try and bring in Jinx, a fight would ensue and there was no way to guarantee that there would be no civilian casualties. Raven could call in her teammates but even if she stated it as an absolute emergency, it would still take about 15 minutes for her team to arrive, more than enough time for Jinx to notice Raven and make her escape. While lost in thought, Raven failed to notice a small child approaching her.

"Wow, it really is you! You're Raven from the Teen Titans!" The child said excitedly.

Raven looked at the child with a mix of surprise and worry. Surprised that anyone actually approached her as she's does not have the friendliest looks. And worried that Jinx would overhear the child and spot Raven, and take-off before Raven could do anything. However, when Raven looked at Jinx, expecting to meet those cat-like eyes looking at her, but instead saw Jinx in the same position she was before, too engrossed in her book. Raven sighed with relief until she remembered the child that was standing excitedly in front of her.

"Um, you're mistaken, I'm not Raven, I'm just…. a really big fan of her." Raven lied to the young child.

"But you are dressed just like her, you even have the red diamond thing in your forehead." The child asked with a confused look on their face.

"Well that's just how big of a fan I am, I want to be exactly like her." Raven again lied.

"Oh, well I'm sorry miss." The child said, "Weirdo" the child said under their breath as they turned away.

Raven again turned her attention back at Jinx, who luckily still had not turned away from her book.

"Talk to her." A voice inside of her head stated.

Raven in a panic, quickly entered her thoughts. Although she did not have her journal, Raven could still talk to her emotions, the only difference was that her body stayed in the real world and her eyes just rolled back into her head. Once Raven entered her mind, the first emotion she was met with was Passion (Purple).

"Talk to her! You need to talk to her!" Passion was excitedly saying.

"Why do I need to talk to her? She is a criminal and I have fought her on multiple occasions." Raven told Passion.

Passion grabbed ahold of Raven and started to shake her rather vigorously. She then looked Raven straight in the eyes and said,

"She is what we are missing, I feel it! You two have a connection all you need to do is just talk to her! Please Raven I can feel it, I am fading but when you saw her I felt myself coming back! Please, don't let me disappear." Passion told Raven, in a sad and desperate tone.

Raven exited out of her mind and was about to go walk over to Jinx and talk to her, but when she looked up, she already saw that Jinx was only a few feet from her.

* * *

"You need the money! The only way you're going to get the money is by helping us. Come on with your powers we can take any bank in this town. No cops can stop us, wha- "

Jinx was taken out of her book by the sound of a child speaking. Jinx looked in the direction of where the talking was coming.

"No. Fucking. Way" Jinx quietly said outside. "Raven?"

 _This can not be happening, really this can not be happening. Please whatever god there is please let this be a dumb hallucination. Maybe they just look really, really alike. I mean she is a teen titan after all she probably has a lot of friends._ Jinx thought to herself.

"Um, you're mistaken, I'm not Raven, I'm just…. a really big fan of her." Jinx overheard.

 _Nope that's definitely her._ Jinx thought.

Jinx began to start panicking, and just turned her eyes back down to her book. She did not feel like fighting Raven today, more so because she did not feel like being thrown through a wall.

 _I need to get out of here_. Jinx thought to herself.

However, Jinx was afraid that the moment she started to move, Raven would look over and recognize her. But, she could not just sit there, sooner or later Jinx felt like Raven would look over and see her. Jinx may have had her hood up, covering her very identifiable hair, but in her rush to leave the H.I.V.E hideout she forgot to grab a pair of sunglasses, leaving her second most identifiable feature out in the open, her eyes.

Jinx felt like a animal trapped between a group of hunters, and a path full of traps. Jinx thought about calling her team, but if she was being honest with herself, she would rather deal with Raven than deal with her team. But that being said, she would still prefer not to deal with Raven.

 _Why does she have to be here? I mean couldn't she just bring her cute ass somewhere else?_ Jinx thought.

Jinx stopped everything she was doing after her thought, and then proceeded to physically facepalm herself, hard.

 _Okay wow, that fucking hurt. And, why do I keep thinking she is cute? Like yes her face is my dream goth face, her body is perfectly proportional, and her butt is so fit and round. I can't forget about her boobs. Hmmmm I bet they are so perky underneath her leotard._ Jinx thought.

Then suddenly, a realization hit her like a train. A realization that shook, scared, excited, and actually turned her on a little bit.

 _I have a crush on Raven, I really have a crush on Raven, a Teen Titan._ Jinx thought.

This complicated the whole situation ten times over. Jinx looked at Raven and was a more than a little disturbed to see Raven sitting in her chair, eyes rolled back in her head. This would be the perfect time to escape, but… Jinx felt like she had another option. She did not feel the need to run away, or hope that Raven would just leave, she could go talk to Raven. Get to know her, found out who she was behind all of the crime fighting and being the daughter of Trigon.

Jinx looked back at Raven and saw that her eyes were still rolled back and felt like this would be the best time to go over to Raven, instead of waiting or hoping Raven would come over to her. So, Jinx got up, and started to make her way over, when she was a little more than arm's length away, Ravens eyes suddenly went back to normal, and turned towards Jinx, and their eyes locked.

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading and the reviews. I appreciate it so much, especially since its my first story, not only on this website but also in real life (outside of school assignments). Please leave any critiques you have about the story or question you may have, I will try to answer them as soon as possible. Thanks again for all the feedback!

Also, I know some of my previous chapters were short, I apologize and am working on making every chapter longer. Thank you all for the understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jinx was stunned, well shocked was a better word for it. She never thought in a million years that she would be standing over Raven outside of combat. But as life would have it, here she was, less than five feet away and staring straight into Ravens eyes.

"Jesus maybe Billy Numerous was right, maybe I really have lost my fucking mind." Jinx thought to herself.

Jinx then remembered where she was and who she was looking at.

"Oh my god, I need to say something. What should I say, what should I say?!" Jinx began to internally panic.

Jinx started to look around frantically, and started digging her nails into her thumb, a habit she started at a very young age.

"Jinx." Raven suddenly said.

Jinx snapped back to reality and stared straight back at Raven. Time seemed to stop everywhere for Jinx, and she started to look around frantically again and no one or anything was moving. Pages of books stopped midturn, librarians stopped moving in the position of scolding a loud individual. Everything was stopped.

Jinx started to sweat profusely and while looking around at all the other individuals in the library, only one thought crossed her mind.

"I need to get out of here." Jinx hastily thought.

Jinx turned and got ready to sprint out of the library when she felt a hand grab onto her arm.

"Jinx don't go, please." Raven pleaded.

Jinx had never heard Raven plead for anything before. In fact, Jinx would have thought that Raven was not capable of pleading.

"I don't want to fight you Jinx, I just want to talk. Please don't run just talk to me." Raven explained.

"Ok, okay I'll stay. You really don't want to fight or arrest me?" Jinx asked.

"No, I don't want to do any of those things. If I wanted to I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you." Raven explained.

After hearing Ravens explanation, Jinx started to calm down and took the seat across from Raven. They sat in silence for quite a few moments, neither knowing what to say.

"Soooooo this is uncomfortable." Jinx started out.

"I've heard Beastboy start conversations better than that." Raven replied sarcastically.

Jinx laughed nervously. Jinx really did not know what to say. I mean no villains that she knew of actually ever sat down to talk to their hero rivals.

"Yeah haha, probably not the smartest thing I could had started out with." Jinx responded nervously.

Raven sighed and shook her head before responding.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude to I just, I don't know what to say really." Raven explained.

"Oh, it's okay! I mean I don't know what to say either." Jinx assured Raven.

Raven looked to Jinx and surprised Jinx by gibing her a small smile.

"Thanks Jinx, to be honest if you hadn't walked over here, I would have walked over to you." Raven said, "I actually want to get to know you and find out things about you, well I mean find out things about you that's not in the criminal data base." Raven explained

"Well what do you want to know?" Jinx asked.

"Well, let's start wi- "Raven began to ask before her Titans device started beeping.

Raven sighed, annoyed, before getting out of her chair.

"I need to go, Titans emergency but I really hope to finish this conversation some other time. Just meet me here tomorrow at let's say 8AM?" Raven asked.

"8AM?! That's like two hours after I go to sleep, couldn't we do like afternoon times?" Jinx asked.

"The afternoon is a crime hotspot. Like you, most criminals are asleep in the morning. So meet me here please I have to go now" raven explained before teleporting back to wherever she needed to go.

"8AM, alright." Jinx told herself.

Looking at the time, Jinx decided to head back to the H.I.V.E hideout. During Jinx's walk back home, a smile started to form on her face. A smile that could only be brought by her thinking of her seeing Raven tomorrow, intentionally.

"Wow, I can't believe I get to hang out with Raven tomorrow. It's great, I mean its not as good as a date but it's a start." Jinx thought to herself

But her thought caused her to start thinking more about the next day. I mean does it count as a date? I mean Raven did not say it was a date, but she didn't say it wasn't either.

"No Jinx stop thinking like that. It is not a date. It is not! It's just two people that have fought each other on multiple occasions meeting at the library to talk about their lives together." Jinx thought.

But the more Jinx thought about it, something occurred to her. What if this was all a setup? What if Raven was really bringing the rest of the Titans to the library so when Jinx showed up they could easily apprehend her. I mean why would Raven just randomly ask her to meet with her? It made no sense.

"Oh my god she is going to set me up? That is the only thing that makes sense. God I am so stupid to think that she really did want to meet me just to find out who she was behind all the crime." Jinx thought to herself, "Yeah well I'll show her that I'm not that stupid."

When Jinx walked into the H.I.V.E hideout, the common room seemed to be empty. That was good for Jinx as she really did not want to see any of the other H.I.V.E members, besides Mammoth. But when she walked in she was startled by See-More tapping her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around and was ready to fight before seeing who it was.

"Jesus See-More can you not do that? What do you just get off to scaring people when they first walk in?" Jinx asked annoyed.

"Sorry! I really didn't mean to startle you. I was looking for one of my earphones and I thought I left them in here. When you walked in I was going to ask if you're okay, but I guess you want to be alone. Not everyone is out to get you Jinx." See-More said before walking out of the common area.

The last part threw off all of Jinx's pervious thoughts. What if Raven really wasn't going to ambush her. I mean she seems like a good person so maybe she is genuine. But Jinx was still apprehensive about it now. If she showed up with her team and Raven didn't, Raven would never try to talk to Jinx again. But Jinx still wanted some safety net **if** Raven did ambush her. Jinx walked through the hideout until she came to the one person she knew she could trust. She knocked on the door and soon after it opened.

"Hey Mammoth, could you please do me a favor, and make sure no one else finds out?" Jinx asked.

Mammoth simply nodded, and Jinx explained the whole situation and what she was thinking and when she was done, she looked at Mammoth with a hopeful expression.

"Jesus Jinx, I mean of course I'll help you, but do you really think it's a good idea to do this? We're technically rivals." Mammoth said.

"I know, trust me I know Mammoth. It sounds crazy but if turns out good, then maybe it's worth the risk. If she does ambush me, that's where you come in!" Jinx explained.

Mammoth thought about it and shrugged.

"Okay, I trust you, now if I'm going to have to wake up at 8 I am definitely going to need some sleep, like now so goodnight Jinx." Mammoth stated.

"Thanks Mammoth, I really appreciate you trusting me here. Goodnight Mammoth." Jinx stated before turning down and walking to her room.

Once Jinx got into her room, she went straight to her bed and laid down. She thought about her day and closed her eyes with a hopeful smile on her face.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile with a new post I have been busy with college stuff and I just did not have the time to write a chapter that I would have been proud to post. I will try to be posting more weekly. Thank you all for your patience and again let me know what you think, what is good and what needs work in my story. Thank you all so much again,


End file.
